A Sponge and a Penguin
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: SpongeBob wakes up in alleyway after falling asleep on the bus with his buddy Patrick. He doesn't understand how he got there but that didn't matter; his main priority was finding Patrick. Yet along the way he meets a certain flat headed penguin.


_Yep, another crossover for all of you. This one is with SpongeBob and Skipper. I wanted to write something short and easy so I made this. I probably won't continue this, similar to my Into the Future story. (My POM & LOK Crossover) Anyway enjoy._

* * *

SpongeBob was utterly lost in this huge city. He remembered riding the bus with Patrick before falling asleep. The next thing he knew he was in the middle of alleyway, recovering from sleep. He didn't know how he got here or where his best buddy was. All he knew was that he was in the middle of some city; late at night with no way of getting home. Yet his main priority was to find Patrick; he was so worried for his best buddy.

"Patrick, are you here?" He yells out into the distance. Nothing, not a single thing responded. This city felt so abandoned like there were no people. Yet there were cars on the street parked every place he looked.

SpongeBob sighs in defeat, not only was he lost in this city, he couldn't find his friend Patrick. SpongeBob looks up into the deep night sky. It was a full moon and it reminded him of the nights at his house. He would watch the moon and stars sometimes through his telescope in his library. Sometimes even outside with his best buddy Patrick.

His best buddy lost in the middle of this city at night, he worried for his friend. What if his friend was in danger or worse, he couldn't bear to even think about it. SpongeBob didn't care about his own safety right now; only Patrick's. He couldn't stop looking, not until he found his best friend!

SpongeBob, heard something, it sounded like a voice. It seemed to be coming further down the street. Could it be Patrick? He wasn't certain but he had good hopes it was, so he began running down the dark street. His heart thumped repeatedly, he hoped with all his gut that it was Patrick.

SpongeBob stops all of a sudden and notices someone walking past him. It was penguin! A penguin of all things and oddly enough; it had a flat head. SpongeBob just stared and a small smile on his face. That smile turned into a grin and that grin into giggling. The penguin, which was actually walking away from the sponge, turned around to look at him.

"Is something funny?" He asked firmly. SpongeBob who was still giggling said, " Well you have a flat head and-" Before SpongeBob could finish the penguin snapped at his comment. "My head isn't flat!" SpongeBob jumped when the penguin yelled, it was so unexpected.

Then this odd silence came. It lasted long enough for the penguin to calm his nerves. "Sorry, I got off on the wrong foot. My names SpongeBob, friend." SpongeBob smiles happily at the penguin, as if the comment before never happened.

"Your calling me your 'friend', are you kidding me? You just insulted me sponge and plus I don't even know you." He said turning away from the sponge. "So, that doesn't stop us being friends, right?" SpongeBob held out his hand but he slapped it away.

"In my opinion, yes it does. Now if you excuse me I have a team to find." "A team you said. I can be your team ,buddy?" SpongeBob said optimistically. "You, my team are you serious. I doubt you even have any military training, do you? Also don't call me your 'buddy'." The penguin folded his flippers, waiting for an answer. "No but that doesn't mean I can't help you at least?" SpongeBob looks at the penguin with wide eyes.

The penguin knew there was no stopping this kid from following him. He didn't have much of a choice but to have him follow. He just hoped he didn't get in the way of his search. "Fine, you can help." The penguin said in utter defeat.

SpongeBob jumps high in the air, he was happy to join the penguin. SpongeBob was excited to have made a new companion but oblivious to the fact he wasn't wanted. Plus this could help with the search for Patrick.

"Hey I never got your name, what is it?" SpongeBob follows after the bird up ahead. "The name is Skipper." Skipper said hesitantly. "Well that's a nice name. Now like I said before, my name is SpongeBob SquarePants." He smiles at the penguin happily.

Skipper just sighs, knowing this was going to be a long and annoying night for him. The only hope left was to find his team and help him get rid of SpongeBob SquarePants.

* * *

_SpongeBob: Were going to be best buddies, right Skipper!_

_Skipper: Please, why won't you leave me alone already you sponge!?_

_..._

_Now I hope I got all the characters personalities just right. SpongeBob's was easy but Skippers was a bit difficult. Though that didn't take away from the fun of writing it. Anyway, thanks for reading it and this may be on DeviantArt on [kmbrother]._


End file.
